1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium discharging device which discharges a medium, and an image reading apparatus provided with the medium discharging device.
2. Related Art
A scanner, as an example of an image reading apparatus, may be configured in which an automatic feeder of a document (also referred to as an automatic document feeder (ADF)) as a medium is provided, and in which automatic feeding and reading of a plurality of documents are performed. The plurality of transported documents are read in an image reading unit provided on the downstream side in a transport direction of the automatic feeder.
In such a scanner, there is a case in which a medium discharging device is provided so that a pair of discharging rollers is provided on the downstream side of the image reading unit, and documents are discharged to the outside of the device and are stacked up in order of discharging in a discharged paper accommodating tray (also referred to as a discharged paper stacker, or the like in some cases) which accommodates the discharged plurality of documents (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-62839).
In addition, as the discharged paper accommodating tray, a discharged paper accommodating tray is known in which an accommodated state and an extended state can be switched. For example, in a multistage discharged paper accommodating tray, a tray on a free end side (sub tray) is accommodated in a tray on a base end side (base tray), and the sub tray is pulled out from the base tray when being used, and is used by extendeding a medium receiving face.
However, an accommodating space for accommodating the sub tray is formed in the base tray, and there is a concern that a discharged medium may enter the accommodating space, or a back side of the accommodating space in a state in which the sub tray is pulled out from the base tray. In particular, in a case in which a discharged medium is a small medium of a card size, or the like, the problem of entering easily occurs. Furthermore, there is a case in which the medium receiving face is inclined upward toward the free end side, and when a small-sized medium is discharged to such an upwardly inclined face, the discharged medium tends to return to the base tray side, and the problem of entering easily occurs. Furthermore, in a case in which a stopper for preventing jumping out of a medium is provided at a tip end of the discharged paper accommodating tray, the problem of entering easily occurs since the discharged medium comes into contact with the stopper, and is bounced.